


Sinful Devotion

by Secretstart



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Biting, Clothed Sex, F/M, Outdoor Sex, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29427135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretstart/pseuds/Secretstart
Summary: On the day of her twentieth birthday, Princess Zelda of Hyrule travels to the Springs of Wisdom to unlock her long awaited sealing powers, it ends in failure just like every other attempt. Her appointed knight, Link, tries to help, emphasis on tries.At least the sex was nice.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 49





	Sinful Devotion

The Spring of Wisdom’s water was cold and not at all helped the by the starry night’s chill. Zelda shivered; the lower half of her prayer robes soaked from kneeling in the Holy Water of the Springs for nearly an hour now. But she did not let the uncomfortable cold, or the soreness of her knees distract her from her task. Hands clasped together she ignored the hoarseness of her throat and continued her prayers as the statue of the Goddess Hylia watched on silently in front of her. Finishing her most recent prayer Zelda looked up to the statue, sighed at its predictable lack of response to her prayers, and tried again.

Again.

And again.

And _Again._

The Goddess remained silent. Either ignorant or just uncaring of the girl’s desperate pleas.

“Having trouble?” a deadpan voice called out, breaking the tranquil silence of the springs.

Zelda startled at the sudden interruption, glancing back and seeing that it was her royal bodyguard as expected, Link, the wielder of the Sword That Seals the Darkness. He had been silently standing guard this entire time, it was unusual for him to speak out like this.

"I am fine, please don't interrupt me, Link." Zelda frowned at him momentarily, before returning her gaze to the statue of Hylia. “I…I am sure that I will receive an answer if I continue.” she grimaced, ugh, that sounded pitiful even to her ears.

Link hummed not even a moment later. “Hm, may I try something?”

Zelda blinked in shock, first he interrupted her and now he was going against her orders? What was with him today? But still, her curiosity was peaked now by her loyal knight's unusual behaviour. "You have a suggestion?" she asked, looking over her shoulder with a perplexed expression. She could only gape in shock as Link smirked, gently set the Master Sword down to the ground, before slowly, almost mocking dipping the tip of his boot into the water without breaking eye contact with her.

Zelda's clasped hands fell in shock, hitting the water with a small splash. There were so many royal regulations that he had just casually broken without a single shred of hesitation. Was this actually Link? She had to wonder for a brief moment, because the Link she knew had been nothing short of dogmatic in following ever little rule and regulation that had been installed into him with his time loyally serving her family. "Link, have you lost your mind!? You can't just enter the Springs without permission! Only members off the royal family can do so!"

Link waved a hand dismissively in the air as he waded through the freezing water without any sign of discomfort, uncaring of how utterly soaked his trousers were becoming in the process. "I am sure that your father will stay his executioner's blade if what I do can provide some assistance to your plight."

Zelda rose to her feet as he approached, turning to face him with crossed arms and an unimpressed look. "Oh? And pray tell, what exactly is this 'assistance' that you speak of?"

Link smirked, learning forward with a uncharacteristically mischievous face as he crossed his arms behind his back and straightened his posture. "I'm afraid that it would lose it's effectiveness if you knew of it beforehand. I must beseech you to put your trust in me." He tilted his head and stuck out his lower lip like a petulant child. "You do trust me, correct?"

Zelda scoffed. "Of course I trust you, my dear foolish knight. I just wonder what's the point of all this sudden secrecy."

Link shrugged. "Oh, don't worry, you'll understand soon enough, your royal highness." he pointed a finger to her before redirecting it to the stony smile of the Goddess's monument. "Now, I believe that it would be best if you returned to your prayers."

Zelda frowned at the order, but couldn't muster the effort to bother scolding him, not to mention the quiet curiosity that had build up from this conversation. With all this secrecy and out of characters behaviour, he surely had to have something important planned. She turned back to the statue and returned to her original position in the waters, clasping her hands and falling into the old practised prayer once more. Link stood motionless behind her for some time, but finally made his approach and gently lowered himself beside her, placing his knees on the outside her own and placing himself in a not so uncomfortably close proximity to her.

Zelda stilled, her prayer falling silent mid-way to competition. She sat in shocked silence for a moment before Link surprised her once again by raising his arms and... gently massaging her shoulders. Oh, was that what he meant? For a brief moment she had worried that he had been planning something nefarious. Hesitating for a moment, she began her prayer anew, certain that his support simply came in the form of a massage and nothing else. That thought was steadily becoming less believable as he slowly lowered his hands to stroke her arms.

Then it became completely broken by the time he reached her hips.

She squirmed out of his grip, feeling her face light up in embarrassment. “And what exactly is this supposed to accomplice!?” Zelda sputtered out. She gasped and startled upright at the feeling of her appointed knight’s hands abruptly sliding under her prayer robes and caressing her bare hips. “Link! What in the name of-!?“

Link shushed-- shushed! --her gently. “I’m just trying to help you keep focus, your royal highness. Your mind must be clear of distractions when conversing with the Goddess after all. It’s important that you learn to work through such distractions.” He replied drolly, as if he was were discussing the weather and wasn’t in the middle of groping the heir to the crown in the middle of a holy spring with the monument of the Goddess staring down at them. 

Zelda’s brain abruptly stopped working for a moment. They had become intimate a few months ago, stress and worry had driven them both to the brink and they had ended up finding a forbidden comfort in each other’s arms. With their busy schedules and the constant eyes that often surrounded them, intimacy was oh so rare, with the most acts of affection they had the chance to share being secret kisses shared around corners and shadows and their hands joined where no one could see them under a table during dinner. That wasn’t even going into detail about actual sex, which they only had enough opportunities to engage in to count on one hand.

Even than Link had never been so…so…

So bold.

Goddesses, her father would have _killed_ him if he could see them now.

Link’s hand stilled in the circular motions he was caressing her hips with. “Hm? Is something the matter, your royal highness? You seemed to have stopped praying.” he chastised, making it abruptly clear that he wouldn't continue unless she did so first.

She gulped, he actually expected her to continue? After all that? Madness. And yet she found herself quickly squeaking out the rest of the prayer. She told herself it was for her duties and not at all so he would continue his agonizingly gentle ministrations that were setting a fearsome heat between her legs.

“As your humble servant I beseech you to heed my request.”

Link’s hand slid downwards to her thighs.

“Th-the fate of Hyrule is once again in peril as an ancient evil awakens.”

He gripped her kneeling legs and forcefully spread them to expose her clothed opening.

“I-I request your aid to aid m-my people.”

He grasped her underclothes and instead of sliding them off he effortlessly ripped them in two and recklessly threw them aside. A small plop was heard as they sunk into the water.

Zelda shut her eyes and tried to steady her breathing as feelings of anxiety, embarrassment, arousal, and excitement all blended together to create a confused cocktail of emotions within her chest that left her helplessly waiting for his next move. “…your love and kindness for the people of Hyrule are as boundless as your wisdom which I kindly ask for a fraction of.”

A finger gently trailed across her clit and left her squirming in repressed pleasure, she could practically feel the smug _bastard_ behind her smiling against her neck.

“S-so that I may aid the Hero who…who wields-mmph!-wields the Sword of Heroes past.”

One finger, then two, plunged into her folds and slowly pumped in clumsy rhythm with her squirming hips.

“S-s-so peace m-may, mhh, reign u-upon-“

Oh! She was going to murder Link when this was over.

Link's movements finally stopped suddenly, just as she was stuck between disappointment and relief, a yelp escaped her throat as a hand grabbed the back of her long, golden tresses and pressed her forward, forcing her to bend over slightly to keep up with the sudden movement. Her cries of protest were cut off by the recognisable sound of a belt unbuckling behind her, she could hear the telltale splash of Link's belt being dropped into the water, his hand sensually trailing up her pale thigh to pull her dress up and expose her unprotected rear to his hungry gaze.

Perhaps this really was an imposter.

She could stop this. She should stop this. She knew that even consumed in lust as he currently was, he would have stopped immediately had she ordered him to. This was wrong, this was sinful. To engage in coitus under the Goddesses serene gaze in Holy Waters was undoubtedly a most blasphemous thing that would have the princess and hero’s predecessors gazing in horror if they could see them now. And yet…the only sound that escaped her mouth was a soft moan as his length slipped effortlessly into her warmth.

Link groaned lowly as he entered her, keeping her head down with the painful grip on her hair. He began rocking her into slowly at first before gradually picking up more and more speed to the point she was left crying out with every thrust. The noises she made only seemed to make him rougher, his hips blurring as intensified his movements to smash their loins together almost violently

"Link!" she gasped out, to stop him, to encourage him, she didn't know anymore with how much of a confused mess her head was.

They had become intimate a few weeks ago. But he had never been this forward, this _rough_ , he had practically been submitting to her when they had begun to intimately explore each other's body with an erotic fascination. What had changed? This was all just happening so fast that she wasn't sure how to process this all. But what she did know, she finally decided, is that she absolutely didn't want him to stop fucking her so roughly.

The clearing’s foreboding silence was now completely erased, replaced by the sound of the Spring’s water sloshing from their movements, the lewd slapping of flesh on flesh, and Zelda’s own quiet whimpers and gasps that were occasionally accompanied by more masculine grunts from Link.

Too much, this was far too much, she had to make him slow down for at least a moment. “Link! I-I please just-“ she gasped as he _yanked_ painfully on her hair, pulling her up to the point her back collided against his chest, the hand that had been caressing her sides trailed up to wrap an arm around her throat. Not tight enough to hurt or stop the oxygen from flowing into her lungs, but tight enough to serve as a warning.

Link settled his chin onto her right shoulder. “I didn’t say stop.” he all but hissed into her ear, opening his mouth wide to bite into the flesh of her shoulder, suckling into the now bruised marks as she could do nothing but gasp.

Zelda continue her prayer, her body roughly jostling forward with every deep thrust into her core. “Oh Graci-ah!-gracious Hy-Hylia. Let...thine humble servant ser-serve you as…” she croaked out, Link's arm pressed against her throat making it hard to get the words out.

She closed her eyes as a familiar sensation settled itself in her gut. A fire had been building up inside her, every thrust, every bite, every harsh press against her throat only building up to the obvious conclusion.

“Oh.”

Despite herself, she comes releasing a single high-pitched, _wanton_ moan that echoed across the clearing as if to mock her lack of restraint. Link fared little better, set off by her moan he joined her in climax shortly after, thrusting his hips forward and shoving his manhood as far into her as he could, spilling his seed directly into her loins.

She gasped and lurched forward, Link’s trembling arm the only thing stopping her from falling face-first into the Spring’s water as he forced her back against his heaving chest and letting out a strangled curse as he buried his head into her shoulder while he finished spilling his seed into her. They stayed in that position for several moments, both panting and shaking from their respective releases.

Blessed silence overtook the Springs, just as sense finally returned to her.

Zelda buried her hands into her face and let out a strangled groan as the mortification that echoed across the Springs as the knowledge of what had just transpired finally settled in. “Oh, oh Goddesses! If only Hylia could see us now.”

Link snorted, gently easing his hold on her. “Hm, considering she intended for the princess and her hero to come to this spring alone perhaps our dear Goddess enjoys playing the voyeur.” Link replied casually, as if that statement wouldn’t have been enough to get himself executed if he wasn’t the Master Sword’s wielder. If her father had caught them then he’d probably have him executed regardless of the blasted sword.

She laughed tiredly, sounding far less harsh than she intended to. “My, such bold words from the Champion of Hyrule. It is truly a wonder that the Sword that seals the Darkness would accept a master with such a blasphemous tongue.” She turned her head slightly to send him an exasperated look. “Honestly, what has gotten into you lately? You would have apologised profusely for slipping your eyes below my neckline for a single second a few months ago, and here you are now desecrating your princess in Holy grounds with your debauchery. There’s a fine line between courage and arrogance you know?”

Link shrugged, eyes glancing downwards to her clothed shoulder instead of to her eyes, and Zelda was slightly vindicated when she noticed a slight blush to his cheeks. Looks like he still retained a sense of shame after all. “Urbosa told me that you would appreciate a rougher touch.” he replied with a small amount of embarrassment. “I was simply acting on her advice.”

And just like that her feelings of vindication were gone.

Zelda’s blood ran cold as her face twisted in mortification. Urbosa, the woman who she practically saw as a mother, had suggested this? Sure, she _may_ have confided to her about Link refusing to take a more active role in the bedroom and how she was hesitant to ask him to, but that hardly gave her the right to directly tell him that! The cold waters of the spring practically felt scalding as heat travelled to her face and a fierce blush returned to her cheeks. “Oh, sweet merciful Goddesses.” She groaned and palmed her face. How was she ever going to look her in the eyes after this without dying of embarrassment? “You two may have just damned all of Hyrule with this little stunt, if Hylia was displeased with me before she must practically be begging for the Calamity to devour us all by now.” She huffed with a lack of venom in her tone.

“Did you…like it?” he hesitatingly asked

Zelda glanced down and bit her lips in thought. “It was… not unpleasant.” she reluctantly admitted, her ire cooling at the sight of her dear knight's shy smile in response. “It was exciting to see you lose that blasted poker face of your for once, I wouldn’t be adverse to seeing it again at a later date.” She shot him an annoyed look. “Although, I do wish you had picked a better place to test this little hypothesis, engaging in relations underneath the Goddess’s eye isn’t exactly the most romantic way to test sexual boundaries.” she complained, wiping at the bite marks he had left on the delicate flesh of her neck that would undoubtedly need to be hidden with make-up in the morning to prevent her father from finding out about them. 

Link snickered wickedly in response without a single ounce of remorse. “Sorry, you just seemed so wound up it seemed like a good opportunity to test her little theory. Besides, I must admit that watching you beat yourself up so unfairly for these last few days has tested my patience with the Goddess.” he whispered into her neck, not sounding sorry at the slightest. He relished in the warmth of her body for a moment before reluctantly pulling his hips back to remove his manhood, earning a small squeak from a sensitive Zelda as he did so. “Perhaps, I can use this blasphemous tongue of mine to make my proper apologies tonight if her royal highness desires so.”

Zelda hummed, leaning her head back against his chest and idly fingered her still sensitive folds to scoop his lingering seed out and into the sacred water. “Perhaps you shall.”

He placed one more kiss to her shoulder before pulling away to stand, depriving her of his comforting warmth to pull his trousers back up and retrieve his gear, uncaring of how soaked his clothing had gotten from their little romp. “Shall we retire to our tent? It’s getting late and we’ll need our strength for the trek back down to the castle in the morning.” He asked as he finished buckling his belt back on and returned the Master Sword’s scabbard to its usual mantle on his back.

Zelda’s amused expression fell at the thought of returning to her father with the news that her divine powers had yet to manifest. She stood and smoothed down her damningly wet dress, taking a moment to glance upwards and glare resentfully at the eternally smiling monument of the Goddess who had witnessed their blasphemous debauchery with nary a word as always. “I suppose we won’t be getting any progress done for today.” she sighed, and just like that her good mood was gone. “Very well, let us retire for the night.”

As if sensing her worsening mood, Link frowned, slowly and silently approaching her back.

Zelda yelped in shock as he swiftly snaked an arm around her shoulders and hooked his other arm under her legs to boldly lift her in a bridal carry. “Link! Put me down, I’m more than capable of walking myself!” she squeaked indignantly, kicking her legs futilely in the empty air.

He ignored her annoyed sputtering as he marched out of the Sacred Springs and towards their shared tent with a spring in his step despite his exhaustion. “With your legs still undoubtedly feeling like jelly? I’d rather spare the Princess of Hyrule the indignity of such an image.” Either he was unaware or just uncaring of the hypocrisy of that statement. He smiled mischievously down at her blushing face. “Besides, I spent my entire afternoon baking you a cake for your birthday yesterday. It’d be a shame to end this night without you having even a single bite of it. I even packed some wine to wash it all down with after! Doesn’t that sound like a lovely way to end the day?”

By Hylia’s grace! This boy was going to be the death of her, Zelda thought glumly as her face somehow managed to burn an even brighter shade of red that would have almost matched Mipha’s crimson scales. “You baked me a birthday cake!? This is hardly the time or place for such a thing!”

“It’s fruit cake.” He replied simply

Zelda blinked, opened her mouth to reprimand him, closed it, and finally slumped back into his arms in defeat. “…I suppose a slice wouldn’t hurt.” Damn it all, her favourite dessert and now the temptation of some sweet wine to chase away the pain in her throat from the constant praying.

Sex, cake, and now wine. Truly, he knew how to spoil a girl. Damn him, damn his stupidly blue eyes, and damn his annoyingly kind heart.

Link smiled down at her, the teasing glint in his eyes melting to warm sincerity as he laid a gentle kiss to her brow. “Happy Birthday, Zelda.”

She smiled in return, blinking away unshed tears that suddenly appeared in her vision. “Thank you, Link.” She whispered, nestling her head into the crook of his shoulder and closing her eyes with a content sigh, the exhaustion of the day finally catching up to her.

The approaching Calamity and her lack of progress with her sealing powers were no small source of stress and fear for the young woman, but with Link by her side she had hope for a bright future where they and their loved ones could live in peace for the rest of their days after everything was said and done.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought adding a scene at the end where Hylia's laughing her ass off while her Chosen Hero is beside her looking like he wants to die for the second time, but I figured that'd kill off the mood. Did I already kill off the mood with this note at the end? Eh, whatever.
> 
> First and likely only time I'll ever write smut, this story was just a quick experiment because AO3's full of smut and one day I thought to myself "I wonder if I can do that?". And viola, smutty ZeLink! It's cool though, I aged them up by three years so that they're both twenty because writing for minors would have been awkward. Just in time for Valentines Day to, so that's nice.
> 
> My God, I never knew it would be so hard to describe a vagina and penis without using cruder terms. The vernacular is a bit too old timey for a game like BoTW, but it just happened because it felt the most natural to me as I was writing. Also, uh, how exactly are you supposed to describe thrusting without it getting repetitive? Ah well, it's done with now, and the dialogue was at least fun to do.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading and please let me know what you think!


End file.
